Pearl Harbor Day
by threepinkdoors
Summary: Normally you hear only one side of the story in your history books. Here, I bring you both of them.
1. America

Title: Pearl Harbor Day - America  
Author: threepinkdoors

AN: This is for Pearl Harbor Day, December 7th, 1941

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Bombs were bursting everywhere. Everyone was confused, and citizens were running around, frantically trying to escape the danger. Japanese bombers flew overhead, dropping tons of explosives from their carriers. Dirt and debris flew everywhere as the once beautiful island of Hawaii was scarred with the effects of war.

No one ever imagined the war would reach American soil.

America grabbed his rifle and ran for cover, aiming to shoot down any Japanese pilot he could get a target on. He was a straight shooter, but downing an airplane was a tough task for any one man.

He had never felt so helpless.

In previous wars, _he_ was the one to invade foreign countries. Bombs were dropped on _others_, not him. With every strike, he could feel a piece of him dying away. This time it was so different; he had never felt the true pain of war until that day. The Great War was never fought on American soil, even if it tried. The Civil War made him almost lose his mind. The Revolutionary War made him almost lose his heart. But this war was delivering direct blows to his being. Wave after wave of Japanese planes nose-dived through the island, dropping death bombs all around him, damaging his mentality and his morale.

And that was something he would never forget.

_The morning after the bombing of Pearl Harbor by Japanese Kamikaze, President Roosevelt gave his Infamy speech and within the hour, Congress voted to declare war on the Empire of Japan, entering the United States of America as an Allied Power against the Axis Powers that were tormenting Europe and Asia._

"Yesterday, December 7, 1941, a date which will live in infamy, the United states of America was suddenly and deliberately attacked by naval and air forces of the Empire of Japan."

A few short years later, on August 6, 1945, the atom bomb "Little Boy" was dropped on the Japanese city of Hiroshima. Three days later, the atom bomb "Fat Man" was dropped over Nagasaki. Six days after the bombings, Japan announced its surrender to the Allies and signed the Instrument of Surrender on September 2, 1945, Officially ending World War II.

These were the only times in history that an atomic weapon was used in warfare.


	2. Japan

Title: Pearl Harbor Day - Japan  
Author: threepinkdoors

AN: This is for Pearl Harbor Day, December 8th, 1941 (Japan)

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

His heart pounded rapidly in his chest. But his determination never faltered. He was an Empire, after all, and war was something he lived every waking moment of his life.

But there was something about this specific operation that did not strike his fancy.

He invaded China and Russia, and he was a force to be reckoned with in the Pacific. But his boss decided he needed more domination in the ocean. And the only country standing in his way was that annoying little child, America.

What Japan wouldn't give to show up and punch that immature kid in the mouth. But even though his heart wished it, his mind would not settle. The heart wants what the heart wants, as they say, but then, the heart does not really know what it wants, does it? Why did the thought of attacking America make Japan cringe, almost cower away?

It was too late.

The bombs fell one after the other, planes zipping away left and right, leaving no patch of grass on the beautiful island of Pearl Harbor. Japan moved his fighter plane closer to the surface, shooting at any human he could see. Suddenly a flash of toffee caught his attention; A pair of deep ocean blue eyes was staring up at him, filled with so much hatred Japan thought could stop his heart. But his body was not paying attention to his pain. He repositioned his plane and shot the trigger.

_On December 8th, 1941, Tokyo time, Japanese naval and air forces laid siege to the British and American military base Pearl Harbor. It was a surprise attack and the Americans were not ready to respond. The very next day, the United States of America declared war on the Japanese Empire._

A total of sixty-four Japanese military men lost their lives during the attack. The United States lost 2,402 brave men and women that day.

A few short years later, the United States gave the Empire of Japan an ultimatum in the Potsdam Declaration, having already created the atom bomb. The Japanese ignored the warning and continued their fight in the Pacific. True to their word, the United States ordered the bombings of Hiroshima and Nagasaki. No less than 150,000 Japanese civilians fell victim to the two explosions.

Less than a week later, Japan surrendered to the Allies in the Instrument of Surrender, ending World War II.

To this day, Pearl Harbor is taught in Japan as one of its greatest sins.


End file.
